


聖誕禮物

by flynnlecter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnlecter/pseuds/flynnlecter
Summary: 史蒂夫和巴奇的溫馨聖誕小插曲。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇故事是2014年的聖誕節賀文，所以文內的時間點都是以2014為主。  
> 

哼著老式情歌，等到佩姬入睡後，史蒂夫．羅傑斯悄聲離開安養院。  
透過電話禮貌婉拒夥伴們在東尼．史塔克的海邊豪宅所舉辦的聖誕派對，  
史蒂夫獨自走在飄著雪的紐約街頭。

街角，兩個少年正在打賭著誰能在二零一四年結束前約到美麗的鄰居女孩去溜冰約會。  
彷彿在那兩人身上看見熟悉的影子，史蒂夫笑了笑。

 

 

「嘿，今年過完前，我絕對要約莎賓娜出去跳舞。」  
青年時期的巴奇．伯恩斯跩跩地笑著，手臂自然地擱在身旁的友人肩上。

「喔，是喔。」  
同樣年紀，外表與英挺的巴奇比起來卻像個營養不良的小孩子，史蒂夫不怎麼感興趣地回應。

「幹嘛這樣啦？我可以幫你約莎賓娜的妹妹嘛！來個四人約會怎麼樣？」巴奇輕輕推了史蒂夫一把，試圖引起對方興趣。

「不用了，莎賓娜還有她妹妹都只對你有興趣而已，我不想當電燈泡。」  
史蒂夫吃力地抱著標題為『理解人體肌肉：如何讓你在一個月內擁有完美體態』的硬皮書，滿腦子只想快點回家鍛鍊。

雖然他也想和可愛的女孩子約會，但史蒂夫心裡十分明白，  
整條街上幾乎每個女孩都對又高又帥的巴奇感興趣，沒有女生願意走在乾癟矮小的自己身邊。

 

巴奇沈默了一會兒，手臂依然擱在史蒂夫肩上。

「幹嘛一直盯著我看？」注意到對方的視線，史蒂夫側過身問。

 

「你想要什麼聖誕禮物？」巴奇提問。  
「我想長高。」史蒂夫秒速回答，然後被對方拍了一下頭。

「不要鬧，我是很認真的在問你。」雖然嘴上唸著，巴奇還是不小心笑了出來。  
「我也是很認真的在回答啊！那不然⋯皮外套。」史蒂夫歪著頭思考。  
「咖啡色、軍人在穿的那種？」挑眉，每次只要提到與軍人或軍隊相關的種種，無論大事小事，史蒂夫的雙眼都會燃起崇拜的光芒。

 

「對，你不覺得穿皮夾克很帥嗎？那你想要什麼？」史蒂夫點點頭，接著反問對方。  
「你、我、兩個美麗的女孩、四人約會。」巴奇痞痞地笑，因為抱著書而空不出手打人的史蒂夫沒好氣地白了朋友一眼。

 

「好啦、開玩笑的。我想跟你一起去旅行，去哪都好。」對於在紐約市土生土長的兩人而言，城市外的世界充滿令人感到興奮與好奇的未知。

其實巴奇不是不能趁著聖誕假期到處搭便車旅行，只是考量到朋友的健康狀況很可能無法負荷遠行的勞頓，  
亦不想留沒有其他家人的史蒂夫在耶誕節時一個人孤孤單單地吃飯，所以他最後總是選擇把史蒂夫接來自己家裡一起過節。

 

聽了巴奇的願望，史蒂夫在心裡計算著自己的存款有多少，但不管怎麼算，今年的錢都只夠支付一個人的遠程單趟船票。

 

 

「我要加入軍隊。」  
史蒂夫正暗暗計畫著明年要多兼幾份差，看看明年能不能存到足夠的錢時，巴奇忽然開口。

「到時候我的皮夾克給你穿。」  
面對愣住的史蒂夫，巴奇笑得燦爛，習慣地伸手揉亂對方一頭金色短髮。

 

 

時間回到二零一四年，十二月二十四日。  
史蒂夫不知不覺走到巴奇當年居住的公寓門口。

 

「要是有一天，還能一起去旅行就好了。」  
拐個彎，來到兩人常躲起來談天說地的小巷內，將放在信封袋裡的兩張環遊世界的遊輪船票自口袋拿出。  
想起幾個月前與被改造和洗腦成為殺人機器的巴奇重逢，史蒂夫難受地嘆氣。  
他相信對方絕對可以找回自我，只是在過程中如果能在彼此身邊互相幫助，  
也許能為巴奇減輕許多困惑感與痛苦。

把給不出去的郵輪票放在一箱空酒瓶上，史蒂夫轉身步上回家的路途。  
他離開沒多久後，一個穿著破舊卡其夾克與刷白牛仔褲，  
並將棒球帽舌壓低的身影快步閃進積了一層薄雪的巷子裡。

 

 

十二月二十五日早晨，穿著白色蓬軟浴袍的史蒂夫替自己沖了杯熱咖啡。  
針尖劃過黑膠唱片透過留聲機傳出充滿年代感的爵士版聖誕歌曲，拉開窗簾，街道與車頂都被蓋上如糖霜般的厚厚雪花。  
正考慮著今天該去健身房還是去假日市集逛逛時，無預警地，門鈴聲打斷史蒂夫的思緒。

打開門，走廊上沒半個人影，卻在門口看見一個中型紙袋。  
四處張望了半晌，感覺不到任何危險氣息，史蒂夫將紙袋拿進屋裡。  
掀開最上層的牛皮紙，拿出內容物，是件有些老舊的二手棕色軍用皮夾克。  
匆忙放下禮物，打開落地窗，跑到陽台上往下方街道仔細搜索，卻已不見送禮者的身影。

回到屋內，重新拿起皮衣端詳著，一張小字條忽地自皮夾克的袖口掉出。  
史蒂夫小心翼翼地將對折的紙條打開，忍不住笑出聲。

邊邊角角有些泛黃的紙條上頭，潦草的鉛筆字跡寫著：

 

 

親愛的聖誕老人，  
請讓史蒂夫．羅傑斯長高一點。


End file.
